1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a collapsible sink device.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 257053 discloses a sink device including a sink 30 detachably mounted on a frame 40. The frame 40 is not collapsible and therefore occupies a lot of space in storage and transportation. The only way to reduce the space occupied by the frame 40 is to disassemble the frame 40 with tools. This is troublesome and time-consuming.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a collapsible sink device including a collapsible frame and a sink detachably mounted on the collapsible frame.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a collapsible sink device including a collapsible frame and a sink detachably mounted on the collapsible frame wherein the collapsible frame can be easily moved between an extended position and a collapsed position.
According to the present invention, a collapsible sink device includes a collapsible frame movable between an extended position and a collapsed position and a sink detachably mounted on the collapsible frame.
The collapsible frame includes four legs and two foldable plank assemblies each connected between two of the legs so that the foldable plank assemblies are parallel to each other in the extended position.
Each of the foldable plank assemblies includes two planks pivotally connected with each other. Each of the planks is pivotally connected with one of the legs.
The collapsible sink device includes a cross element connected between a pair of the legs so that the cross element is perpendicular to the foldable plank assemblies in the extended position.
The collapsible sink device includes a second cross element connected between a second pair of the legs so that the second cross element is perpendicular to the foldable plank assemblies in the extended position.
The collapsible sink device includes a third cross element connected between the second pair of legs.
The collapsible sink device includes a retainer pivotally mounted on the third cross element between a horizontal position for retaining the collapsible frame in the extended position and a vertical position for allowing movement of the collapsible frame to the collapsed position.
The collapsible sink device includes a fourth cross element connected between the first pair of legs for supporting the retainer in the horizontal position.
The collapsible sink device includes two shutters each pivotally mounted on one of the legs.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.